a breath given back
by shoesr4losers
Summary: sesshomarufinds a strange dead human in a stream on his adventures, he revives her, and eventually they become mates. but trouble looms ahead... parings sesskan, inu kagnot much butttt... sess rinlater on
1. face down in a stream of blood

I don't own them...

Review!!

((Sesshomaru))  
  
"janken bring rin back to the castle. I will return," I said in a monotone. Never show any emotion. Emotion is weakness. And I am not weak. I sniffed the air. There was a strange scent. It was of water and human blood. There was something wrong with it though. It did not seem human. Too powerful, but not miko blood. Miko blood is sweet. This has a scent of forgotten power. But in a human? I smiled inwardly. Humans are pathetic worthless creatures. Only made for lords such as this sesshomaru to amuse them selves with. Well his rin was different. She is my daughter and I have taken her in. I need to. She is the only thing that triggers emotion in me. Well no I guess that means I should get rid of her doesn't it? I sighed. There was no way in all the hells that I would leave my rin. Never. I was walking towards the scent following my nose. There was a small stream just over this hill. That is where the body lay freshly slain for this sesshomaru to find. 'And do what with' a voice whispered in the back of my mind. I know the answer. This is the first time I had been truly curious since inuyasha's demon experience. Speaking on that half-breed, I can smell his stench. He's near. But alas, I don't feel like dealing with such a petty appoint right now. I looked down the hill and saw the body. My eyes widened this definitely wasn't a regular human. No way in hell. I quickly whipped that look off my face, and warily approached the body. She had a small white dress on not a kimono just a plain white cloth with sleeves that ended just over the shoulders and the bottom was just above the knees. Not acceptable dress at all. Especially since there was nothing under it and she was in a stream. I sniffed again. I had been so busy concentrating on her blood scent that I failed to notice that she had been raped. I bent down to inspect. She had fallen. And broke her ankle I'm guessing she fell and hit her head on the rock, as I noticed a blood stained rock. She was unconscious, and the raped her. Then they hit her head on the rock again and ran off. Humans are vile and discussing creatures.  
  
I sighed again as I unsheathed my useless sword and swung it over the body. She could be saved. I made a motion like I was going to further desecrate the body, but instead, it began to open its eyes and groan softly. Her hair was a light blond color and her eyes where a bright blue. She had three scars on each of her cheeks similar to demon markings.  
  
"What happened?" she asked groggily as if waking from a sleep.  
"You died." I stated plainly seething my sword and picking her up. I jumped and began to fly to my castle.  
"oh." she said plainly still out of it. It would be a long flight, but she needed clothes. I wrapped my tail around her and she sighed. "Who are you"  
  
I suppose that was an acceptable question so I answered it. "I am Lord Sesshomaru, of the west."  
  
"A demon" she said a simple wistfulness to her voice that made me look down she was touching the scars on her face.  
  
"What are they from?" I inquired.  
  
"I was a demon once" she started sadly. "Quite powerful too. I had many enemies, though I claimed no lands. One of my enemies was a dark miko named eriko." she winced at the name. "She and a demon names naraku teamed up. He gave her a jewel shard to make her magic stronger and she cast a spell, forcing my demonic powers away from me. It was so painful," she said sadly. She looked up at me. Her eyes where shining with tears. Their salty ness filled that air around us.  
  
"I see," I said. I know a Miko. She could reverse it, maybe I could I can still feel her powers in her. All I would have to do is awaken them with powerful demon blood. (Which I have lots of.) I landed.  
  
"what are you doing/"  
  
"you are going to rest for the night. I ill be here keeping you arm with my tail. But first, I wish to try something. Give me your hand." she lifted her hand in to my expecting claw, and I lowered my head. I sliced it open with my fang and she only slightly winced. (Had I done that to my brother's wench she's be bawling.) I took a clawed hand, slit my wrist vertically, and stood her to grab my wound with her wounded hand. We sat there like that for maybe 5 min when I was beginning to lose hope, but then I saw it. And felt it, and smelt it. All my senses where being awakened by her demonic powers re awakening. Quite powerful for lying dormant so long. There was a flash of dark purple light. She closed her eyes and he had gripped my arm tighter. Her claws where breaking my skin, but it did not hurt. I am immune to her poison just as she is mine. I could tell this caused a great deal of pain to her, I could smell the salt in the air again. She purple light faded, and she looked at me.  
  
"Thank you" the joy was evident in her voice and her face. She was beautiful. Her Hair had turned a brilliant shade of silver with blue tints to it; she had blue violet streaks across her face, three of them to match the scars, but her eyes. They resembled mine a little bit, but they where. She had beautiful eyes the shade of blue green water. The glistened and shone in the moon light. Her markings where like his save for the fact that she had a star in the middle of her forehead which was a pink color. He claws where silver color. Her tail was wrapped over her shoulder like mine but it was silky and jet-black. My hand slid up to hers and held it, fingers laced. A faint silver glow shone around them and I knew I had found my other half.  
  
"You're the one," I said quietly.  
  
"Hai. As you are my one" I smiled. It is about time for me to find her. I am ready to have pups.  
  
"A wolf demon no less" I muttered  
  
"hai and you a dog demon." I looked up and smiled at her. We would have strong pups, and we will rein in the west. "and we will defeat naraku"  
  
"huh?" I looked at her. I barely knew her, and yet I had spent the rest of my life with her. I wondered how rin would like her.  
  
"Naraku won't be able to exist if we are to have a family." I said,  
  
"No he won't but I don't plain to have pups soon. I still want to enjoy my life with you before I settle down." I smiled sounds like a plain. I caught her eye. Why now? I though was I felt inuyasha approaching. He was probably summoned by the powerful energy that felt like hers and mine. I broke our hands and stood up drawing tokijin quite aggravated that inuyasha would choose now of all times to come.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"My half breed brother is approaching. Useless as he is. I will temporarily rid ourselves of him."  
  
"well why don't you just kill him?" she asked  
  
I turned to stare at her. "He shares my fathers blood I will not spill the same blood that created me. Inuyasha's life will not end in my hands. He will be tried and tested. I will not kill him. I'll leave that to naraku or his wench." I stated coldly." his life isn't worth taking" as I turned to face my little brother.


	2. back home

"Who is she?" my brother spat, directing the question to my newfound mate. Then it occurred to me that I didn't even know her name. I smiled at the thought. Here I am with my mate and I don't know her name.

"What the hell? Are you smiling sesshomaru?" I hear him exclaim. This made me laugh. Then I began to wonder why I was suddenly showing emotion. A weakness that had been so easy t disguise is now flowing out of me. It's disgusting. I stopped smiling.

"I am lord kanna. I came from the main land over 500 years ago." she said standing up. She stood about a head shorter then me, looking impressive spite her abnormal state of dress.

"Inuyasha leave us" I said coldly.

"Make me"

"Well would you rather leave dead or alive?" I asked.

"I can take you now sesshomaru" he stated boldly. What happened to make him so confident? It didn't matter. He challenged me. I was at his throat faster then my movement could be tracked the poison dripping from my claws and I dug them in to his soft flesh.

"Listen brother." I started. "This sesshomaru is not match for a half demon." I could see the skin around the puncture wounds turn purple. "You will not challenge me again. If you do, it will mean the death of your wench. I will fight you when I please. Got it?" I released him he was gasping for air, unable to speak. Kagome rushed to his side and brushed his hair out of his face. Blood was seeping on to the grass from his wounds. "He will live." I said firmly Kagome looked up tears in her eyes. Inuyasha was still conscious. "Little brother" I said "it seems you have found your mate as well." and I walked away towards kanna "come we are going back to the castle" I picked her up and flew east. After I was high enough that I couldn't smell inuyasha anymore, I doubled back. That half-breed would not find my castle.

"Sesshomaru" I heard a voice from below me. I looked down

"Yes kanna" I asked.

"Can I fly please I want to fly with you." I stopped and hovered in mid air as she began to summon the energy it took to fly. I set her down, and together we flew. Her trail black, mine white.

I landed in the courtyard where rin was playing with janken.

"sesshomaru, you have returned" rin cried as she ran over to us. Rin had grown up over the years. She is not a 15 year old young woman, and beautiful at that. I would soon begin to seek out suitors for her, I would court her my self, but I was a father to her, and she a daughter to me.

"Who is this demoness you have brought with you" she asked eyeing kanna suspiciously.

"This is my mate. I have found my other half." I stated calmly. A shadow passed across rin's face, before it was filled with joy.

"Oh that's wonderful sesshomaru sama what is her name?" rin asked

"I am lord kanna, and you are?" I smiled and left while they became aquatinted. I went to the attic to look through my mother's old wardrobes and came across an black and purple patterned kimono. Perfect. Simply Perfect. I brought it back to the living room where I could sense kanna talking to rin. My two favorite beings and I am living with them both. I called kanna and brought her up to my room.

"here kanna, I found you a kimono" I said as I handed it to her. "I am going to bathe, you may do as you please" I walked off to the bathroom

As I was sitting here soaking, I heard the door open and close and kanna stood there wrapped in a towel. My eyes widened at the site in front of me and I said "no not at all" I could feel my member slowly filling with blood. Oh, god...she's so beautiful.


	3. an argument?

Ok people I'm not big on lemons, so pretty much you won't normally find them in my work... sorry to disappoint you...

I don't own our dear inuyasha characters...

I awoke then next morning, naked tangled in the sheets. Odd I thought normally I don't move in my sleep. Looking over at kanna though I realized why I was so ensnarled in my covers. I laughed softly and de tangled both her and me. She moaned slightly and snuggled up against my bare chest. She seemed so innocent there like that, I sighed contently and ran my clawed hand through her blue white hair. She purred in her sleep. I inhaled her scent. God she's not pregnant yet. Not that I don't want pups it's just that I don't want them yet. I want to enjoy my time with her, and besides, I still had to find suitors for rin. She was coming of age.

"Go back to sleep sesshomaru" she mumbled into my chest, her breath tickling my sensitive skin. I purred, and closed my eyes. We slept like that for the next two days. I don't sleep often but when I do, I sleep along time. I woke up, and got out of bed quietly. So kanna didn't wake up. I got dressed, and walked down the hall to rin's room. I knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. She opened it and looked at me.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Can I talk to you rin?" I asked

"Of course, I love it when you talk to me," she said looking into my eyes. I smiled and sat on her bed. Looking around at all of the presents, I had given her along the walls, her books, her dolls.

"Rin, you are now 17. Today is your birthday." I looked up. She was smiling.

"It is." She looked at me as if to say ...your point?

"Well rin I think its time we found you a suitor."

"Huh?" she stared at him dumbfounded. "Your making me move out?"

"No rin what I was saying was that you've reached to appropriate age to find your mate. It doesn't matter who, or what he is. I want you to be happy, and you can continue to live with us if you desire."

Rin just stared at me. She turned and stormed in to her bathroom and slammed the door. "Rin!" I called "rin comeon don't be mad! I want you to be happy. Rin! Open this door."

"NO!" she screamed. I was shocked this was the first time rin had ever defied me.

"Rin!"

"NO I SAID NO" she screamed.

"FINE RIN YOU STAY IN THERE!" I was angry now! "I'M EXPECTING YOU FOR DINNER TONIGHT SO YOU SHOULD BE THERE!!" I noticed I was sad that rin was mad at me. Sad! I have never experienced this before. I tired it. "Rin I'm sad that you are angry with me. I'm sorry. If you want you can leave..."as much as that hurt to say I knew there was nothing I could do to stop her. "You don't have to come to dinner I guess." I turned away from the door and the scent of salt hit my nose. "Come on rin don't cry!" what am I doing I'm a demon lord. Tear the friggin door off the friggin hinges. So I did. "Rin don't cry. I'll always love you you're my daughter."

She looked up at me teary eyed. "Will it please you if I found a mate?"

"It would, but I want to see you happy ok?"

"Ok"

I left the room. That had to be the weirdest experience ever. Why did I, lord sesshomaru act like that? Ugh, I was no better then a filthy ningin. Shaking my heat I reentered my room, and lay back in bed with kanna that whole experience exhausted me. I thought falling asleep.

Ok that was an extremely out of character poorly written horrible bad chapter. Sorry guys I'm out of it. sigh yell at me. Then next one should be better. I'm not promising anything though I have severe writer's block for this story sorry...


	4. death and life

I still don't own them...

Ok people I can't think of any particular direction for this to go it sooo I might just kill everyone off in one big sweep of an epidemic, or I'll let them live on I their merry little lives. I'm very happy with my out of character sesshomaru. Deal if you don't like him, eat me. (Oh and on a side note, I wouldn't be able to say something to your face CAUSE YOUR TO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO WIRTE YOUR NAME YOU IDIOT!) Sorry it slipped.

Moving on to a brighter side. I don't like this fic as much as my other ones, it was great when I first started writing it, but I'm still suffering severe writer's block. And I can't think of a purpose or direction for this story.

I left rin off at yet another village. And returned to patrol my lands with kanna. We're unstoppable. I smirked as I thought this. Kana walked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to her. I smiled down on her. She was beautiful. As I thought this, a shocked expression washed over her face, and she fell onto me. I could smell her blood. As I laid her on the ground, I could feel her spirit leaving her. I reached for the sword of life, and I was surprised when nothing met my grasp. I looked to my side. My sword was gone. "How could this be?" I said just above a whisper. No other demon could touch my sword. Tokijin was gone too. Where did the go. I sniffed the air had no sent other then my dead mate's blood. I could feel her soul had left her, there's no chance for her now. I began to dig, the only thing I could think to do now, dig a grave for my lost love. I lowered her into the grave, and looked at her face one last time. How could it be, that in the time I knew her that she'd change me so much. Things would be different now. Nothing, will ever reach my heart again. Ever. I placed a rock on her grave as a marker, and put some flowers down that rin had given me earlier. I began to walk away, leaving the only one I had ever loved behind. I jumped and began to fly, stretching my senses for my sword.

It took me 3 days to locate my swords. I had gone back to the village and told rin to stay there, and I told her that if they did anything to her while I was away to tell me. That was 2 days ago. I sensed them deep in a forest, all the way on the edge of the eastern territory, bordering the north. Circling around them from above, I could see them clearly. They where in the center of a clearing. I hovered there thinking of what kind of trap this must be, and set by who? I know of no other demon with the ability to touch the sword of life, and no pitiful human would dare....I growled. I could smell a demon, a couple of hundred yards up. I used my whip of light to test of there was a shield guarding them from me. Nothing happened. I jumped and landed with grace. Walking up I grabbed tokijin, and then I reached for tenseiga. Picking it up, I tucked it into my sash and unsheathed it to inspect it. Seeing nothing wrong, I placed it back into its sheathe. I turned to face the demon that had just entered the clearing, giving him a cold glare.

"I see sesshomaru, that you have found them good job." He said. I continued to stare.

"Name yourself." I said coldly.

"I am Fudo. I am a bear demon, I specialize in fire."

"What do you want with me?"

"Long ago, your grandfather, dai, came into my lands, training your father." He was walking towards me; I had my hand on tokijin, ready for an attack. "They found their way to my cave and killed my family. My mate, my cubs, and left me bleeding." His eyes flashed. "Dai told me that this was punishment for being a poor demon, weak in power. He bragged about his son, and the power that he possesses. I remember lying there in agony, while his poison ate away at my skin, and as my heart broke. He left me to die; only I didn't. I healed and grew in my powers, grew until I was a match to you, sesshomaru. My original target was that human girl you seem so fond of, but sense you where alone with your mate, I took her life instead." He was about 5 feet away from me now. "So sesshomaru, how does it feel to lose what you loved?"

"I feel nothing you fool."

"Ah yes I should have expected something like this from you."

"You know nothing of me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

He went to charge me, but he was slow, I can see how my grandfather defeated him so easily. I snapped my whip out at him; His right arm, where most of his energy was held fell severed, to the ground. Almost immediately, it burst into flame and was reduced to a pile of ashes. His eyes flashed. "It takes more then that to bring me down." He said charging me again. I dodged, but barely, I slashed his face with my poison claws. He stopped to catch his breath as the skin on his face dissolved from my acid. "Why don't you use your left arm?" I glared at him as I drew tokijin.

"I have no left arm." I said as I pointed tokijin at him. I threw a large blue energy orb at him. Once the light had subsided, all that was left were pieces of burnt flesh, a dagger, and a small green crystal. I walked over and picked up the jewel. Is this what is created from a soul over run by bitterness? I placed it in a pouch attached to my sash. I walked over to the dagger wondering how something as weak as a dagger could survive that. I picked it up and was slightly surprised at the energy that ran through it. I ventured into the woods and cornered a small demon. I stabbed him. He yelped in pain and as soon as the sound left it, it's body went rigged and fell to the ground. It was indeed very powerful. It trapped the soul of the demon inside its body, with out letting it die. I placed that in the pouch too and tied it shut. "Pathetic demon thinking he could take on this lord sesshomaru" I muttered. I jumped into the sky, and flew to retrieve rin.

I soared over the village where she was and I saw her walking around with a boy. I felt a pang from deep within, and wondered what it was. I decided to get her later that night. It landed and jumped into a tree and fell into a light slumber.

I walked along the path leading to the village, singling out rin's scent from the other humans. I found her staying in the headman's house. I entered quietly and moved along the hall to her scent. I entered the room where her scent was the greatest ad heard whispers, a giggle and more whispers. I entered silently, standing behind whoever she was talking to. He was a young boy about 18, his hands where worn and callused from working in the fields, there where so intrigued with each other that it was several minutes before rin noticed me standing there. Her eyes widened and she smiled really big. The boy, confused as to why rin suddenly seemed so overjoyed turned around and his eyes suddenly filled with fright. He drew a breath in, preparing to scream. I moved swiftly putting my hand over his mouth, thinking that his death had come, he fainted. The boy was a coward, but if he made rin happy...

"Come rin; let us talk to this boy away from the village." She nodded excited to see sesshomaru again and jumped up and hurried out after him.

We where sitting by a stream. I was as well cause rin said it might make him less frightened if I wasn't towering over him. I leaned against a rock, dozing waiting for rin to explain everything to him. I listened to their conversation for where I sat.

"So he's your father kind of?"

"Yeah I was dead and he revived me and took care of me."

"Why where you at our village then?"

"I had come of age to find a suitor."

"Oh...what was he doing when you were with us?"

"I don't know he probably won't tell you anyway."

"oh." He looked over in my direction. "He looks kinda mean..."

"Only to people he doesn't like...well he doesn't like anyone, except for his mate. She's really nice." I felt another emotion swelling in me. Was it me or did I hear sadness in rins voice...it was almost jealousy. I silently laughed at my self. Rin thinks of me as a father, nothing more. I was so lost in my thoughts that when I tuned back in, rin was waving a hand in my face, and the boy was snickering quietly. I glared at him. He whimpered. I smiled slightly. He was a weakling. I pulled rin aside.

"Rin do you really like him?" I asked her, looking into her eyes.

She shifted her eyes, she was nervous, I could smell it. Her actions spoke well enough for me. I walked over to the boy and placed my finger on his head. He didn't remember e, and tomorrow morning, he'd wake back in the village, and it would seem to him that as suddenly as Rin had appeared, she's disappeared.

"How'd you know I didn't like him lord sesshomaru?"

"Your actions spoke for you." I said as I held her and jumped into flight.

"Lord Sesshomaru were are we going?"

"We're going to visit inuyasha and kagome" I answered softly. I looked down at her. There was this look in her eyes. I wasn't imagining it was I? I have to be... Rin doesn't love me. I looked up into the stars and she snuggled against my chest and fell asleep wrapped in my boa.

So tell me what you think. The rating will rise due to the author's bad language?!? Dirty dirty girl!


	5. blood blood and more blood

I don't own them.

-sigh- ok fine i give up!! got that?!? but still you should review and boost my self esteem...

Ok I know his mate is dead. I didn't like her to much she spent to much time sleeping. I donno I didn't like the way her character came out. I'm thinking of having a different character or something like that haha I have no clue...

Uhhhuh so you should review cause I'd make me happy a lot and I won't update till I think I got enough people reviewing...yeah that means I'll never update right? Hahaha I'm such a loser!

We stopped off at kanna's grave. I had to tell rin about her. "Rin, kanna has passed on" I said.

"I'm sorry lord sesshomaru," she said looking down, tears filling her eyes. "Are you sure she can't be saved?" I looked at her. There was no way. It had been to long. I shook my head.

"Could you check lord sesshomaru?" she asked. I looked at her. It was rare that rin should ask something of me. I decided to oblige her wish. I unsheathed tenseiga and held it above the grave. Odd, it seemed because I was so fast to bury her that the messengers from the underworld hadn't been able to reach her body. They where trying to dig into the dirt, but failing, they couldn't touch it. I slashed through them and re sheathed my sword. And started digging. I grabbed her body out of the dirt. I took out y sword again, and slashed her with it. There was no immediate response. I could feel a feeble heart beat, and blood began to seep from the wound again. I held her body in my arm and grabbed rin's hand. I jumped and began to fly through the air towards the forest of inuyasha.

I landed out side of the village. I could smell kagome and inuyasha, running in directly to kagome's scent. I found her sitting out side a hut, looking up at the stars. As I stood in front of her, she gasped. "Kagome, I need your help," I said quietly.

She looked shocked. "What why?" she demanded quietly.

"Just come." She ran to get her bow and arrows and her yellow sack with straps and returned a couple minutes later to my impatient face. I grabbed her and ran back to Rin and kanna.

"Sesshomaru what happened to her?" she asked slightly alarmed.

"She was attacked." I stated. As kagome started digging in that sack of hers.

"How- why-how did you fail to protect her." I glared at her, how can she say that I, lord sesshomaru had failed. Foolish wench I should kill her on the spot. "Ok...dont' answer..." she returned her attention to Kanna. After examining her kagome looked back up. "She needs more blood." She stated warily, looking at me.

"I have already given her my blood," I said

"Give her more."

"I cannot, if she had to much of my blood in her system, her body will reject it, and attack it."

"Fine, cut me."

"What?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Cut me with your claws you great big idiot."

"What did you call me wench?" I asked extending my claws. Se grinned and grabbed my hand, slicing vertically through her wrist. She winced slightly and her eyes teared up.

"Geez that hurt." She said as she held her wrist close to the wound running across kanna's back and around her side. There was a steady flow of kagome's blood into kanna, and as kanna's skin gained more color, her heartbeat quickened. I smiled. I looked back to kagome who was visibly paling and her heartbeat was diminishing.

"That's enough," I said, grabbing her wrist and licking the wound. She made a face.

"What was that for?" she asked, still making a face.

"I was helping you heal." I explained.

"Whatever you say...." She murmured as she turned back to kanna, rubbing some cream on her closing wound, and bandaging it. She retied Kanna's kimono, and began walking over to rin, about halfway there, she fainted, from blood loss. I sighed. Do I really have to do this? I shook my head and knelt by her unconscious form. I shook my head, what is it with people and their blood today.

"Lord Sesshomaru Is kagome ok" Rin asked coming over to investigate. I had no time to answer, for inuyasha chose that time to arrive.

"Rin, I want you to sit by kanna," I said lifting kagome up and placing her by kanna. Insuring their safety.

"What did you do to her Sesshomaru?" I glanced at him then back to the girls then back to him.

"Nothing..." He stated blandly.

"Like I'm going to believe that."

"Come see for your self." I said as I watched inuyasha approach cautiously.


	6. my rin is gone

I don't own them, no suuureeyyy not meee

Ok soooooooooooo review!!!!!! Please begs

"What- WHAT THE FUCK! KAGOME IS DIEING!"

I sighed. "No she's not. She needs blood." I explained.

"Well where the hell did her's go?!?" I'm always surprised at how incredibly dense my brother can be at times, It amazes me to no end. Can he not smell kagome's blood in kanna; can he not feel her aura mixing with kanna's? I looked away.

"She gave it to kanna." I explained. That's simple enough right?

"Well if she needs blood you better give her some then." He said. I stared at him calmly. He couldn't be serious. She was his wench.

"You have your own." I said looking at him.

"Yeah but it's your damn fault she doesn't have enough in the first place. If you could have just properly protected you, mate then-"he was cut off by my hand wrapping around his neck.

"Tell me dear brother would you like to repeat a scenario like we did last time then?" I asked him threateningly.

"My blood is to weak, sesshomaru, just give her yours." I could smell defeat coming off him. Normally he fights to defend his pride, what had happened to him? Maybe someone finally put him in his place. Not like, I care.

I walked up to kagome and cut her then I cut me. All this blood was getting redundant. I pressed out wounds together and felt a tingle when our blood mixed, my demon with her miko this may be interesting. I closed my eyes and felt her power gathering into my system. After a while, I sensed a hanyou, more then one. My eyes shot open. Shit! I still hadn't given her enough blood, but why hadn't we thought of this?

"Inuyasha, come here." I demanded. He grumbled slightly but obliged.

"I am a full demon. Kagome is a human when our blood mixed we get a…" I cut my self off hoping inuyasha wasn't as stupid as he sometimes acted.

"Hanyou" he whispered. Good hes not too much of a baka as he leads me to believe.

Kagome moaned in her sleep as her cheeks began to regain color. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal a bluish purple color where the had once been a deep brown. I took my hand away, and watched as my wound closed with out a scar. Kagome began to sit up but fell back to the ground clutching her head. 'of course' I thought' her weak human body will need some time to adjust.' I looked back to inuyasha as I stood up, and watched as he hurried to her side, looking worried.

"She'll be fine she needs some time to adjust." I explained coldly as I scooped up rin and kanna in my arms. I turned my back to him and began to walk away.

"That's it? Your not gonna train her?" he said. I turned and glared at him.

"Little brother" I spat the words out like it was a disease, "did I train you? She is not my wench." I walked away knowing fully well he would not answer me.

later on

Rin woke up slowly and looked up at me from my arms. Her beauty struck me, as she smiled at me. I quickly pushed that down. I looked back down at her and met her loving eyes with my cold emotionless ones.

"Will kanna be ok my lord?" she asked, obviously fearing for her well-being. (a/n well duh why else would she ask)

I looked at her and nodded slightly. "We are almost home rin." She snuggled back into my chest and fell asleep.

I smiled as my castle came into sight and landed lightly, waking neither rin nor kanna, not like kanna's going to wake up soon. I had almost given up hope on her, her soul is not returning, it would have by now, its been a full day. 'Great' I thought 'I wasted my powers for an empty shell…' I sighed and closed my eyes trying to control my impatience, it was getting extremely aggravating lugging her doll like body around, not that it was heavy, it was just more then I like to travel with.

We reached my castle as the deep hues of blue and green that make up the night were settling in. I glanced up to the sky to see the first few stars appearing and offering their light to the world below. I carried them into my castle and laid rin on her bed softly after I placed kanna in a chair in the corner. I threw a blanket on her to keep her warm and gathered kanna and left.

As I laid kanna down on her bed, she looked so peaceful, so still, almost like the dead. I touched her cheek lightly, hoping that I would wake her up. Of course it wouldn't, her soul has passed on… I looked away from her sleeping face as I thought. My face showing no trace of the emotion I felt. My mate, my soul mate, she's gone, beyond my protective arms. I felt warmth against my thigh and I reached to touch it I found the small pouch that I had placed the green gem in earlier. I took it out and stared at it curiously. A small cloud gathered around it, and grew bigger; soon the swirling white mist was twice as big as my head. The jewel flashed and the cloud shot as kanna's body. I looked back down at her, she shifted and moaned quietly. The jewel…it calls souls? I walked to my study and got out a wooden box; I placed it in and closed the lid. I reached up and slid it onto a higher shelf. I left my study and headed to rin's room. For some reason being near her helped me think, as I entered her room, I sensed something different. I eyes drifted across the dimly lit room to her bed. Her blanket was on the floor and her other bedding was tangled around her. I ran to her side and looked to her face. I cautiously placed my hand on her cheek; it was cold to the touch. I grasped her innocent face and stared at it, praying that her eyes would open. I felt wetness on my cheeks, and a new emotion rose from my chest and settled into my throat. I felt like I was choking. What was this? My heart hurt. I cradled her limp for in my arms, never making a sound. Rin, my rin was gone….

end

heh heh it just… came to me… lol I know what happens next I know what happens next, in fact I'm gonna start on the next chapter now. LOL sorry for the delay, I forgot about this. Heehee ((don't hurt me)) thanks for reviewing! Oh yeah REVIEWWW!!!!!


	7. new soul, new life

Don't own them…

HAHA sorry I didn't realize what the rating was. My bad.

I woke to find my self somewhere I had never been before, but I was sure that I was in lord sesshomaru's mansion, I felt weird. Really weird. I got up and walked out into the hallway, walking back to my room. As I turned and entered the hallway leading to it I was over come with the sent of salt…and rain? I hugged my self, remembering the pleasant moist scent, but this time it has sandalwood like edge to it. I inhaled deeply and marveled the scent. I ran to my room to find one of the scariest things I had ever seen.

"Lord sesshomaru?" my voice was my own, and he looked up to see me there. His face was tear streaked, and his eyes held pure misery. He looked down into his arms at whatever he was holding.

"Rin my rin…" I heard him whisper. I walked to him; he was calling me was he not? I walked over and knelt beside him. His arm shot out and he threw me across the room.

"Stay away wench" he said in a harsh voice. I sniffled and began to cry in the corner where I had landed, not understanding his actions. He looked up to the sound of my sniffling, and I saw what he was holding in his lap…It was me?

sesshomaru

I was staring at kanna who was huddled in a coroner crying, throwing her had been out of pain over the loss of rin, but something was different about kanna. Her scent was almost the same as rin's it was as rin's would be had she been born a demon. She looked up at me and shock registered on her face. She pointed at rin and stampeded out "t-t-that's me" she said looking utterly terrified. I looked into her eyes and saw rin, not the headstrong kanna that once inhabited that body. I laid rin's body on the futon and covered it with a blanket, and moved towards the sobbing demon in the corner.

"Rin?" I had found my voice. She looked up at me; her face was cut slightly from where I had hit her. She smelled of honeysuckle and grass. It was rin's scent. "Rin" I said again. She rose into a standing position. Her head fitted under my chin perfectly, as she embraced me. I was hesitant to respond, but when my arms wrapped around her body it felt right, better then it had with kanna. I heard her sniff from below me and she mumbled incoherently into my chest. "Excuse me?" I said

She lifted her head and said, "You smell nice" I smiled down at her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

rin

She couldn't believe what was happening. She was in kanna's body, but sesshomaru knew it was her. He was acting strangely, and though she knew, he was out of sorts she wasn't prepared to feel his lips on hers, his tongue begging for entrance. She parted her lips and let him explore her mouth, as she explored his. She could smell both of their scents (which, might I add, smelt very nice together) and another scent, she didn't know what it was… sesshomaru suddenly picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her on the bed and removed his armor. He climbed in, fully clothed, and pulled the covers over them both. She smiled leaned up, captured his lips, and was a little surprised when his lips left hers and traveled down her neck to the neck of her kimono.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she said in-between gasps.

"Mmm?" he made a noise to signal her to continue.

"I-I…" she drifted off… his amber eyes where boring into hers and she felt her heart beat quicken. " I-I-I love you…" she drifted off as she snuggled into his chest.

"Rin, I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her, and placed his head protectively over hers so her head was resting in the crook of his neck. Her soft breath was tickling his skin. He smiled as she drifted off, the smell of arousal still hung thick in the air. He closed his eyes and remembered the pain he had felt before. He realized with a shock that it was the most pain he'd ever felt and yet, he had no outward injuries. Looking back down at the sleeping form in his arms, he knew that he would protect her; no harm would come to her. Not his rin. He kissed the top of her head softly and drifted off to sleep, enjoying the fragrance of his sweet rin.

He woke in the morning to find rin tangled in him and the sheets. He smiled. She was never still. Working carefully he untangled him self from his confines. Looking at rin, he gasped. It seemed that her body was adapting to her soul. Her hair was an electric blue color, and it was a lot longer, if she stood up it would probably reach her ankles. There where two long curly pieces on each side of her face. She sighed in her sleep and rolled over to face me. Her eyes opened to reveal two bright purple eyes. The markings on her face where changing color slowly fading into pink and her star turned a shade of silver, it was even shiny. She blinked. She looked down and caught sight of her hair.

"Wow!" she said, eyes wide, "I always wanted hair like this. I know what to do with it. She leapt out of bed and out the door. Sesshomaru followed her quietly to her room. She was digging through a chest. He looked over to the bed where he laid rin's body and saw a pile of ash. Sesshomaru walked over to investigate it.

"How odd" He whispered. He picked some up between two of his fingers and rubbed them together. It made a grayish white smudge. He shrugged, and turned his attention back to rin who was kneeling by a mirror, putting two ribbons in the front two pieces of her hair (if anyone reads chobits its like chi's) Sesshomaru smiled slightly. She was perfect. He exited the room and went to bathe. He finished and got out, and walked back to his chambers, sesshomaru got dressed and put on his armor and swords. Rin arrived back in his chambers shortly, wrapped in a robe and dripping wet.

"I uhh I don't know how to wash my tail" she blushed and looked down. Sesshomaru looked at her, and smiled inwardly.

"Come rin." He said as He wrapped his own tail over his shoulder and marched out of the room. he heard her soft footsteps behind him, and smiled at her timid manners.

They entered the bathhouse, and repeated the procedure of undressing, as rin removed her robe. She was blushing furiously as she hastily climbed into the bath, embarrassed at her lack of modesty. Sesshomaru climbed in after her and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. She turned at long last, her face a bit less red. He waded over to her and held her face in my hands.

"You are beautiful." Sesshomaru said his voice with a lot more warmth then she was used to hearing. Her eyes glistened with tears as she sighed happily.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((rin))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rin sighed happily again, she could feel the tears in her eyes, but couldn't care. How many times had she dreamed of a moment like this, and finally she found the he felt the same. Her heart beat faster as he lowered his head and their lips met. So this was true bliss…

Gahh writer's block like Woah.


	8. Joining

Haha wow I re edited the last chapter 2 till I got it right I must have been sleeping when I wrote that it was horrible! Lol sorry I haven't updated for a bit life got hectic! Whew. O and I dyed my hair. Its pink and purple and, of course, blond. Lol not like u care though, on with the show.

sesshomaru

He looked at the familiar, yet new face he held gently in his hands, unwilling to let go, for fear of losing her again. Tears where filling her violet blue eyes, and he loosened his grip in fear of hurting his love.

"What's wrong rin?" the soft words, so uncharacteristic of the merciless lord, escaped his frowning lips.

Rin sniffled, and blinked the tears out of her eyes, which were caught by sesshomaru less then a second after the fell. She let out a soft giggle and explained quietly "I've just been waiting for so long, for you to look at me the way that I saw you, sesshomaru, I've loved you for so long."

He looked down at her, speechless for a moment and then, deciding that he needn't use words, he simply slid his hands down to her hips and captured her lips. Sesshomaru picked rin up as she wrapped her legs around her and carried her to the edge of the spring and sat down on a natural bench concealed by water. She leaned down and kissed him, her eyes pleading for him to show her what to do. He smiled as he kissed back, amused by her innocence.

He picked her back up, grabbed their clothes, and ran to their bedroom. He skidded to a halt out side the door and opened it. He put her down so she was standing up and captured her lips and he kicked shut the door. He pushed her back on to the bed. He let out a small growl, as her arousal scent grew stronger. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him passionately. Sesshomaru gazed down at his rin as he untied her kimono. Her beauty her innocence, her purity seemed to radiate out at him, leaving no doubt in him mind that this was the only think he would live for, that it was the only thing he lived for now, after all, he thought "what is live with out love?" He smiled at his mother's dieing words as he broke his gaze from rin's face back to the knot, and let out a grunt of triumph as it untied.

I don't do lemons

Rin lay next to Sesshomaru Awestruck at the feelings she holds, Still trying to catch her breath as sesshomaru leaned into another kiss, Kissing her along her jaw, down her neck and across her shoulder blade, he sunk his teeth in. HE growled as her body arched into his, waves of ecstasy rolling through her body she closed her eyes as she felt him align her self against her body and prepared for him to take her again.

"Your mine" he said as he pushed into her. She gasped and sunk her teeth in his collarbone ad an anchor from the pleasure, marking him at the same time. HI sweet blood filled her mouth; she closed her eyes and let her self be taken by her lord sesshomaru.

Alright im sorry, but I don't do lemons, I donno it's not that I don't have a dirty mind, more like I can't write it out, its just blahh. Lol. Hope you liked my story anyways. Review puhhese!


End file.
